herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kang
Kang, son of K'naiah was a Klingon of great reknown in the 23rd and 24th centuries. He was first seen in the Star Trek episode Day of the Dove. Kang was named after an active volcano on Qo'noS. A Quch'Ha Klingon, Kang was a smooth headed Klingon descended from Klingons who had been infected with the augment virus a century earlier. He was good friends with Kor and Koloth. By the 2260s Kang was married to a Klingon female named Mara and commanded a D7 class starship named the IKS Kolode. Mara served on his ship as a science officer. The Kolode was severely damaged by the Beta XII-A entity. Most of Kang's crew died in the Beta XII-A entity's assault on the Kolode. Kang and his fellow survivors were beamed aboard the Enterprise, where the entity sealed off most of the crew, equalizing the number of combatants on both sides. The entity tried to provoke never ending combat between the crew of the Enterprise and the Klingons, but Kirk and Kang put aside their differences and called a truce. Kang and the Klingon survivors returned to the Empire. Kang was given command of another D7 ship, which was named IKS Klolode II. This ship was sent to destroy the IKS Devisor after a retro virus was unleashed on the crew of that ship. Kang interceded on behalf of his friend Koloth, who was in command of the Devisor, keeping the ship from being destroyed until the survivors could be quarantined. It was soon revealed that the retro virus was created by Anntaak's grandson Dr. Hurghom to reverse the effects of the augment virus. Koloth and many other Klingons were cured of the augment virus, and regained their forehead ridges as a result. Unfortunately Kor and Kang both proved resistant to that particular cure - it would be another 20 years before a cure was developed that was effective on them. Kang was one of the Klingon delegates to peace talks on the Korvat Colony. On the Federation side was Sarek, Captain Styles and Commander Hikaru Sulu of the Excelsior, and Curzon Dax. Kang began a long winded speech on his opposition to peace with the Federation. Owing to his research on the Klingons, Curzon realized the most effective way to respond to Kang's bluster was to leave the room. Curzon got up and walked out of the room right in the middle of Kang's speech. Kang was not happy, as Jadzia would later put it no one ever had the kajunpak't to turn their back on Kang before. Kang nearly killed Curzon that day, but was soon interrupted when a bomb went off in the conference. Sarek was seriously injured and Captain Styles died from the bombing. Kang, Kor, Koloth, Curzon Dax, and Hikaru Sulu attempted to capture The Albino for bombing the conference. While they were unsuccessful in capturing the pirate, they significantly curtailed his operations and were largely able to mitigate a biological attack on Qo'noS that the Albino had carried out. A friendship began between Kang and Dax that would last until Kang's death in 2372. After the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon Kang was in command of the Klingon ship IKS HaH'vat. Patrolling the Federation-Klingon border he prevented the USS Excelsior from rescuing Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy. In 2295 in retaliation for their actions against him the Albino murdered the children of Kang, Kor, and Koloth, including Kang's very young son DaqS. At the funeral of his son Kang declared that he would cut out the heart of the Albino and eat it while forcing the Albino to watch. Kor, Koloth, and Curzon Dax joined him in his blood oath, vowing to hunt down the Albino. They invited Sulu - whose daughter Demora was very nearly killed as well - to join them, but Sulu turned them down. In addition to pursuing the Albino Kang continued his career in the Klingon Defense Force. In 2346 Kang was in command of the IKS Sompek and was taking Chancellor Kravokh and most of the High Council on a tour of the Empire. After Kravokh insisted on chasing down a faked distress call at the expense of the Klingons on the Khitomer outpost, Kravokh was challenged by councillor K'mpec to a fight to the death. Kang made it clear that he would be the next to take on Kravokh should he defeat K'mpec. However K'mpec won the battle and Kang immediately accepted his authority as chancellor. Kang continued his pursuit of the Albino as time permitted. Meeting with an ex wife of the Albino he gained some valuable intelligence on the Albino. The Albino would eventually contact Kang to say that he was tired of the pursuit, and offered Kang a chance to have a glorious fight to the death facing him and 40 of his guards. In 2372 Kang brought the other members of the blood oath together and they took off in pursuit of the Albino - Dax joined over the explicit objections of Benjamin Sisko. While enroute to the Albino's compound on Secarus IV Kang admitted that he had in contact with the Albino and of the supposed bargain the Albino had made with Kang. What Kang did not realize was that the Albino never intended to keep his bargain though, planning to kill the Klingons with a mine at the entrance to his estate. What the Albino didn't count on was Curzon's successor Jadzia Dax accompanying the Klingons. Upon arrival on Secarus IV Dax found the mine at the entrance to the Albino's compound. Kor chided Kang for making a deal with the devil before they came up with an alternate plan. Dax and the Klingons blew up the Albino's armoury, then disabled scanners and communications. Arriving in the main hall Kang told the Albino that he was a killer of children and to look upon his executioners. In the fight that ensued Koloth was severely injured and died not long after. Kang also was mortally wounded in the attack, but before the Albino could finish him off he found himself held at bat'leth point by Jadzia Dax. Dax hesitated when the time came to deliver the coup de grace. However she delayed the Albino just long enough for Kang to put a knife in the back of the Albino. The Albino was dead by the time he hit the ground. Kang realized that Dax wasn't able to bring herself to kill the Albino, but with his dying breaths he helped Dax save face by thanking her for letting him have the honor of finishing off the Albino. Kang died a few minutes later, saying it was a good day to die, after he died Dax replied it was never a good day to lose a good friend. Singing a dirge Kor set about setting Qagh's compound on fire. Over the next three years Kor would tell stories of his old friend Kang until his own death in combat against the Dominion in 2375. Kang was seen as a hero to many in the Empire. Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Aliens Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Deal Makers